1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument for electronically generating background tones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A playback apparatus, called a "sing a song instrument", which plays back background tones or accompaniments of a song recorded on a tape or a compact disk, is known. A singer sings a song while listening to playback of background tones such as orchestral music tones. Such a playback apparatus merely plays back background tones recorded in advance on a recording medium, and a user cannot take part in a performance of such tones.
If not only a singer can sing a song along the playback tones, but also he or she can take part in a performance while singing a song, he or she can enjoy a more joyful performance. However, the conventional "sing a song instrument" does not allow a singer to take part in a background instrument play.